12 Dias de navidad
by Beth Northman Salvatore
Summary: Primera navidad en pareja, desde que sali del closet. Es algo complicado. Yo Vampiro, el Licantropo. Y nuestros 12 dias de navidad.
1. Primer día de Navidad

**Título: **Los doce días de Navidad.

**Sinopsis: **Navidad en pareja, un vampiro y un hombre lobo.

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes, no son míos, estos pertenecen a la CW**.**

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

**Rated: M**

* * *

><p><strong>14 de Diciembre Primer día de Navidad. <strong>

Hace solo unos cuantos días que Aiden y yo nos besamos y a raíz de eso se puede decir que somos una pareja. Y ahora repentinamente estamos planeando nuestra primera navidad juntos.

Dios como cambian las cosas… yo antes no creía en la **magia** y ahora soy un vampiro con un novio **licántropo** y mi mejor amiga es una bruja…

Este año a diferencia de los últimos 5 años, voy a pasar la navidad en FAMILIA…

Si eso es en lo que Davina, Marcel, Cami, incluso Gia se han convertido para mí. Y ahora también puedo contar a Aiden entre ellos.

Me siento en el pequeño sofá de la bodega en la que vivimos, y contemplo ensimismado mi teléfono y es que realmente Aiden, esta buenísimo.

Tomo la **caja** y comienzo a envolver su primer regalo. Como se lo llevaré, es lo complicado. Sin embargo logro llevárselo y me quedo sonriendo como bobo mientras lo abre.

Él desenvuelve el papel y saca los calcetines. Hay tres pares; un par de Santa que puede ser travieso o bueno, un par bastante descarado de Rudolph el reno y un par de duende travieso. Él me mira y sonríe; sus ojos brillan, y me obsequia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con todos los dientes (bien podría decir que me sonríe como un lobo) y eso hace que mi corazón golpee con fuerza contra mis costillas.

Si tan solo… en el día a día fuera así de sencillo sumergirnos en nuestra burbuja de felicidad.

Sin embargo, esto va a ser divertido.


	2. Segundo día de Navidad

**15 de diciembre Segundo día de Navidad**

Aiden tiene una reunión con el **concejo** **licántropo** ahora que se ha decidido que Hayley y Jackson se casaran y que el ya no tiene que fungir como alfa, las cosas para nosotros son un poco más sencillas.

Sin embargo aún no son del todo sencillas. Pero aquí estoy esperando en su casa con su segundo regalo.

Recuerdo que él me había dicho de un libro que había leído cuando era un niño; él me platico como este libro tocó cada fibra sensible en él; ese libro le había encantado, y me platico cómo lo había leído una y otra vez, hasta que se le rompió en pedazos.

El principito de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

Resulta que es un libro muy popular, pero para rastrear una primera edición y después conseguir un precio económico tuve que usar la compulsión. Pero ver su rostro cuando ve, no tiene precio.

Shock. Admiración. Incredulidad.

– ¿Cómo la conseguiste? – pregunta con incredulidad.

Me aclaro la garganta – Ventajas de ser vampiro – le respondo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Me alegro que por un momento solo contemos Aiden y yo.

Me mira, y pasa saliva, él que definitivamente es más del tipo rudo, esta enternecido por mi regalo. Entonces me abraza y me susurra al oído – Gracias.

Le sonrío, y le respondo – De nada.


	3. Tercer día de Navidad

**16 de Diciembre Tercer día de Navidad**

Las cosas en New Orleans no mejoran del todo aún tienen que esperar a la próxima luna llena para la ceremonia de Matrimonio, y bueno también tienen que esperar a que la novia regrese.

Doy vueltas en la bodega de un lado a otro con el teléfono en mi oído. Marcel suena preocupado al otro lado de la línea, Finn escapo y aun no lo encuentran.

Finn suelto significa peligro para los licántropos y para los vampiros. Y lo único que queda es tener **Fe** en que lo encuentren, pronto.

Me vuelvo para encontrar Aiden de pie en la puerta, apoyado en el marco, parece que el único sito seguro para un **licántropo** que no quiere ser esclavo de un brujo y una bruja loca es la guarida de los vampiros. Él sostiene su siguiente regalo de Navidad envuelto en sus manos, y está sonriéndome.

Volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido, estoy preocupado. Pero él sonríe, y mi preocupación se desvanece. Miro el pequeño regalo rectangular y plano que está sosteniendo. –¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?– le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Él sonríe, y luego canta – On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... –[1]

Esto me hace reirme. – Sólo abrelo. –

Arranca en el papel de regalo, y cuando ve lo que es, me mira, con una mirada intrigada – ¿Josh?

– Checa las listas de reproducción – digo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes? Yo también creo que eres bastante asombroso.

* * *

><p>[1] Parte del villancico en ingles "12 días de Navidad"(12 days of christmas)<p> 


	4. Cuarto día de Navidad

**17 de Diciembre Cuarto día de Navidad**

El día de hoy las cosas en New Orleans siguen calmadas. Días hace que no sabemos nada de la más reciente adición a la comunidad vampírica de la ciudad, Esther. Ni tampoco de su hijo consentido, Finn, como lo llaman Marcel, Klaus y Elijah.

Pero aun así tal como están las cosas, aún es una **frivolidad** pensar en que un vampiro como yo, puede ser totalmente feliz al lado de un licántropo como Aiden.

Davina y Kol trabajan en un hechizo de localización para Finn. Y yo me dispongo a darle su cuarto regalo a Aiden.

– No habrás usado la compulsión – me dice con media sonrisa, Davina voltea a verme con una mirada de reproche.

Sí, es una corbata cara pero esta vez no use la compulsión, la obtuve por medios legítimos. Bajo la mirada y niego con la cabeza.

– Estas enamorado como un bobo – escucho el susurro de Davina, tan bajo que si no fuera vampiro no lo habría escuchado.

Me acerco a Aiden y le doy un corto beso en la boca.


	5. Quinto día de Navidad

**18 de Diciembre Quinto día de Navidad. **

Hoy fue un día de mierda. Las cosas entre brujas, licántropos, y vampiros aún no se resuelven. Marcel y los Mikaelson amanecieron despotricando porque Finn aún no aparece. Pero por lo menos se puede respirar una tranquilidad inusitada para todos los problemas que habíamos estado viviendo en New Orleans.

Sé que no es una **competición** pero creo que de una muy retorcida manera se han estado formando algunas parejas felices en el Barrio Francés, unas más felices que otras pero en fin.

Oigo la risa de Davina, que parece que finalmente ha perdonado a Kol. Aiden y yo también estamos felices. Tiene días que no nos quedamos en la bodega al otro lado del río, ahora hemos unido fuerzas totalmente con los Mikaelson, nos estamos quedando en el complejo.

Le doy a Aiden su quinto regalo, una camiseta. El simplemente al abrirlo me sonríe con **dulzura**.


	6. Sexto día de Navidad

**19 de Diciembre Sexto día de Navidad**

Los humores parecen mejorar. Aunque Finn sigue sin aparecer. Parece que Esther no va ser molestia nunca más, ya que o bien no tiene poderes y es un vampiro o esta tan muerta como todos los ancestros.

Los ánimos están tranquilos, ahora que la boda entre Hayley y Jackson es más que evidente. Y parece que finalmente los licántropos van a ser capaces de controlar la transformación, en cuanto la ceremonia de la boda termine y ellos consumen el matrimonio.

Sentados en la sala de los Mikaelson, discuten los últimos planes para que la boda ocurra, pronto, en la siguiente luna llena.

Se siente calor como el resto del año, como desearía que cayera una buena nevada para que Aiden pudiera estrenar su sexto regalo.

Me acerco hacia él y le entrego el regalo. Una gran **caja**, al agarrarla se sorprende a pesar del enorme tamaño de la caja, esta no pesa casi nada.

Aiden me mira, preguntándome con la mirada inquisitiva que podrá ser el contenido de la **caja**.

– Ábrelo – sonrió.

Al abrirlo Aiden suelta una carcajada, sorprendido por el contenido de la **caja:** un gorro y una bufanda gorda, esponjada y enorme, ambos de **lana**. Al fondo de la **caja** una nota "Para cuando vayamos a New York"


	7. Septimo día de Navidad

**20 de Diciembre Séptimo día de Navidad**

Entre todo el ajetreo que es el Barrio Francés en estos días, a pesar de la tregua que nos está dando que Finn y Esther no den molestias, casi no he encontrado tiempo para envolver el séptimo regalo para Aiden.

Finalmente me alejo de todos, espero que ni Marcel, ni Davina, ni ninguno de los Mikaelson me encuentre pronto. Me pongo a envolver el regalo para Aiden.

Una **caja** de tamaño pequeño, con papel rojo y un gran moño verde. Es una baratija que encontré pero algo que sin duda será útil: una navaja suiza, de las pequeñitas y que no tienen muchas funciones pero era lo que quedaba en mi presupuesto.

– No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. – me dice sonriéndome con **dulzura** cuando entro en el cuarto.

– ¿Esto, qué? – le pregunto alzándome de hombros y entregándole el regalo.

– Esto de los 12 días de Navidad – responde con una sonrisa de lobo blanca, grande y brillante.

– Nada más ábrelo – le respondo, con naturalidad y guiñándole.


	8. Octavo día de Navidad

**21 de Diciembre Octavo día de Navidad**

Tres días para nochebuena. Los días que restan del año parece que serán tranquilos.

Todos hemos salido hacer compras para los regalos de navidad.

Se escuchan los cantos de villancicos a la luz de las velas en Jackson Square.

A pesar de que el clima casi no cambia con el resto del año, está haciendo una briza refrescante.

Vamos a caminar adentro de la casita de **galleta** jengibre gigante del Ritz Carlton Hotel, que es una réplica de una mansión del Garden District que el maestro carpintero del hotel descubrió en la histórica avenida St. Charles.

A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado Aiden y yo nos dirigimos al bar de nuestra primera cita donde le entrego la **caja** alargada que es su octavo regalo.

Me sonríe, mientras lo abre para después mirarme sorprendido. Es una botella de bourbon que data de los años veintes. La encontré cuando ayudamos a escapar de la noche sangrienta a su hermano y a otros tantos chicos, que Finn quería que desataran la maldición de los licántropos.


	9. Noveno día de Navidad

**22 de Diciembre Noveno día de Navidad.**

Cami y Marcel han insistido en que preparemos cosas para la cena de Reveillon – o cena de Nochebuena – porque según Cami es una tradición francesa desde hace muchos años, y esta se llevaba a cabo cuando las familias regresaban a casa luego de la Misa de Gallo.

Aiden dice que su madre también la preparaba combinando las recetas tradicionales de la cocina creole, con otras más contemporáneas.

Entre todo el ajetreo de preparar una cena, encuentro tiempo para jalar a Aiden a una esquina alejada de la casa y entregarle su noveno regalo.

– ¿Iba en serio lo de los doce regalos? – me vuelve a preguntar.

Yo solo le sonrió en respuesta mientras él le arranca el papel verde y el moño rojo a su regalo. Un Galletero de Stormtrooper, lleno de **galletas** de chocolate.


	10. Decimo día de Navidad

**23 de Diciembre Decimo día de Navidad.**

Dos días más y es navidad. Aiden y yo estamos haciendo las compras de última hora. Escogiendo, comprando y envolviendo regalos para Davina, Marcel, Cami, Gia y para Nick su pequeño hermano.

Para Davina, un set de pinturas.

Para Marcel, dos botellas de bourbon.

Para Cami un set de ducha y masajes con aroma a **fresas**.

Para Gia un violín nuevo (idea de Aiden ya que el otro lo dañaron los hombres lobos)

Para Nick una lámpara de Darth Vader.

Finalmente de nuevo en la bodega, guarida de vampiros. Aiden y yo estamos solos, le entrego su décimo regalo.

Una sudadera con capucha azul como sus ojos. Con una sonrisa me agradece mientras nos fundimos en un beso.


	11. Onceavo día de Navidad

**24 de Diciembre Onceavo día de Navidad**

Hoy es Nochebuena. El día de la cena de Revellion.

Aiden desearía que su hermano estuviera aquí.

Todo listo para la cena.

Cenaremos _turducken_. Que es el nombre de platillo tradicional de New Orleans y surge de la contracción de turkey, duck y chicken, las voces inglesas para pavo, pato y pollo. Así que es un pavo, relleno con un pato, relleno con un pollo y una guarnición estilo cajún. Un buen pedazo pierna, y la típica ensalada de manzana. Y de postre unos beignets – una suerte de buñuelos –, acompañados de un café con raíz de achicoria.

Finalmente llegó la hora de los regalos. Esta vez Aiden no me da tiempo de entregarle su regalo. Antes de que yo pueda reaccionar me entrega una postal de New Orleans con un gran moño color **plata**.

_Tu regalo te espera en la habitación._


	12. NAVIDAD

**25 de Diciembre Doceavo día de Navidad**

Es NAVIDAD.

Y ha sido la navidad más maravillosa en años. Despertar y sentir a Aiden acariciándome la espalda termina con todas mis renuencias a despertar temprano el día de Navidad.

Ronroneo la sentir su mano deslizándose por mi espalda, trazando círculos a ambos lados de mi columna vertebral. Sus caricias me queman la piel y me hacen temblar y derretirme a su toque.

Me giro para atraparlo entre mis brazos, y mientras beso su boca con ansiedad. Gimo de placer al sentir su erección, casi tanto como siento la mía. Me estremezco de pensar que sin lugar a dudas esta es la mejor manera de despertar. Sexo mañanero…

A quien le importa que seamos un VAMPIRO y un **LICANTROPO**. A quien le importa que nuestras razas sean enemigos naturales. A quien le importa que un mordisco suyo pueda matarme.

Amanecer junto a él ha superado sin duda **12 Regalos de Navidad**.


End file.
